Operation Butterfly
by 06shart
Summary: Summary: This is Alex's big chance. The chance to get his enemy. He will have the chance to infiltrate the house of a well known man. He will become the assassin. And his target is Yassen Gregorovich. But will it all go to plan? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my first Alex Rider fic. I'm basing it on the Stormbreaker movie as because I haven't read any of the books. So please review and tell me what you think. It would be greatly appreciated.**

**Summary: This is Alex's chance. He will have the chance to infiltrate the house of a well known man. He will become the assassin. And his target is Gregorovich. But will it all go to plan?**

**1) You were asleep I didn't want to wake you.**

**2)Thanks, has anyone called lately?**

**3)No, are you expecting a call?**

* * *

After going on another mission, Alex really, really, really wanted to relax. He had just been to Turkey to infiltrate a paedophile ring. It hadn't been too hard, after all who would suspect him. A kid of 15 years of age. No nobody. Except the person who had tried to touch him. Alex had shot him in the middle of his head. And that of course attracted people's attention, which meant that he was shot numerous of times. Oh the joy!

Alex sighed, he was just so tired. He couldn't remember the last time he had gotten a week to himself. And today was approaching the 4th day. The longest he had ever been without a mission. He was expecting the phone to ring any second. The Royal and General.

It must have been at least 6 o'clock when Jack woke him up. Alex groaned, slightly confused as how the hours went by. It was light when he first came into his room. Yet now it was pitch black.

"Jack, how come you let me sleep?" Alex asked, a slight frown on his beautiful, sculptured face. It was unknown for him to sleep so long in the middle of the day.

"Tu dormais, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller**(1)**" Jack replied in French. Jack was always looking out for him. She obviously knew him more than he knew himself. Well at least she made him have time to sleep properly. Alex was very poor with scheduling in sleep.

"Merci, quelqu'un at-il appelé dernièrement?**(2)**" Alex asked, accepting the plate of spaghetti off Jack. It smelled delicious.

"Non, attendez-vous quelqu'un?**(3)**" Jack wondered.

"Who am I always expecting" he muttered bitterly. The delicious taste in his mouth now destroyed from the mere mention of MI6.

"Alex! You know that you can give it all up if you want" she soothed, laying a comforting arm round his shoulders. Alex sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. He could always quit, but it was just the question if he wanted to.

At MI6 he belonged there more than anywhere else. He didn't belong at his high school, he could no longer connect to any of his friends. All he had was Jack and MI6. What else could he do than stay and fight for them? No he belonged in the this world of gun fighting and corruption. After all it was in his blood.

Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it" Alex shrugged, a part of him knowing who it was going to be. He wasn't disappointed.

"Alex, it's Mrs Jones. You need to come in. Be ready in 10 minutes" was all that was instructed down the phone. Alex nodded, forgetting that he couldn't be seen.

"Jack I have to go. They've got another mission for me" Alex quickly explained, scoffing the rest of his dinner. When that was done, he quickly through on some clean clothes. Jack had no time to argue as there was a knock on the door.

"Please Alex be safe. And whenever you can, call me. Let me know you're safe" Jack pleaded, kissing Alex on the head. Alex nodded and he was soon out of the door and into a bullet proof car. A half eaten plate of cold spaghetti left.

* * *

"What is it this time, Mr Blunt?" Alex asked, walking into the Head Of MI6's office. Hopefully it would be a quick one.

"We have a very important assignment for you to do. I have no doubt that you will do it" Alan Blunt addressed him.

Alex narrowed his eyes, he didn't like how they predicted his answer. Like he was dependant on them. "What is it?" he snapped, too tired, emotionally and physically to be polite.

"Yassen Gregorovich" was all that he got. It was all that he needed to get the fire pumping in his body so badly it burned! Burned like he was living in hell.

There was no way he would decline this. No way! After all he had killed his Uncle Ian. Made it look like an accident. Made Alex go through hell with thoughts running through his head. Sure he may have saved his life but he meant what he said. He would never forget about Yassen Gregorovich. They were still enemies. Nothing changed and it never would. So now, whatever it was, Yassen Gregorovich would find himself being a dead man. Now wasn't that just a perfect world.

"Gregorovich is in the country. We suspect he is lying low for a while. You and another agent will be employed by Gregorovich to work in his house. While there you will put our problems to rest. You will kill him, it's been brought to our attention that he is here to assassinate someone. We do not know who yet. Do you understand?" Mrs Jones told him.

Alex nodded and gave her a smirk. "Sure who wouldn't understand trying to kill your enemies" Alex grinned. Mrs Jones just sent him a nervous look. "What will I be undercover as?" Alex asked, crossing his arms.

"You'll be with Agent Morris. He'll be your father, you have just escaped America and are taking refuge in England. You're trying to get money any way you can. You'll be a kitchen boy, Agent Morris will be a waiter" Alan Blunt briefed him. Agent Morris walked in, he had dark brown hair, blue eyes, tanned and looked athletic. They looked like father and son apart from the hair.

"Yassen Gregorovich will not be fooled by us" Alex scoffed, shaking his head.

"No he won't but he'll only see Agent Morris. Lesser guards will employ you" Mrs Jones reassured. Alex shook his head, it was still a risky business. And if they wanted to catch that ginger scum. Then they will have to work out their plan. Alex started to think over everything. If Gregorovich got the slightest glance at him before Alex could shoot. Then it would be Alex as the dead man, not the other way around. "Don't worry, we won't let him see you until it's too late" Mrs Jones smiled.

"It looks like I'm dying my hair again!" Alex muttered, running a hand through his golden locks. He sighed, this were the only thing apart from the mouth that he got off his mother. Apart from that, he looked like a replica of his father. Changing his hair would almost mean that he had lost her forever.

"I'm sorry Alex, I know what it means to you" Mrs Jones nodded. She was probably the closest person to him in MI6. Alex nodded his head in thanks and went to get ready. He would have to look the part after all.

* * *

They had gotten employed by Yassen Gregorovich easily. Well his team to be precise. MI6 had kept their word, Alex wasn't to be shown to Yassen Gregorovich until it was too late. But that didn't mean it wasn't hard. There was a lot of questions, especially about their past.

But they answered them perfectly nonetheless. "What are we going to do?" Alex sighed, flopping down on the bed. He looked and sounded just like any other 15 year old boy.

"We aren't going to do anything. I am going to be working while you stay in the kitchens and out of trouble. Understand?" his 'father' rebuked him. Alex nodded, knowing that they obviously had bugs in the room. "Go and get washed, you smell like sewage" Agent Morris chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"Jeez thanks Dad. Love you too" Alex grinned. And he was surprised to find that it was a real one. But he would get washed. He did smell but thankfully not of garbage and sewage. Later he would get to work and prepare to kill the great assassin, Yassen Gregorovich.


	2. Not So Bad Afterall

Hey I am so sorry about the long wait, really I could kick myself.

**Talionyzero:** I know and I'm sorry to everyone else about the grammar and spelling. It was terrible and I agree with what you said and have took it on board. It was great advice thanks :) Hopefully this chapter is much better.

**BlueeyedPrincess100:** Thanks so much and of course I'll email you :)

* * *

**Not So Bad Afterall**

"Dorrans! I told you to clean this mess up five minutes ago," the head chef shouted down Alex's ear. Alex winced and plastered a smile on to his face.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I couldn't, because you see, I was washing the pans that you already set me to do" Alex said sarcastically. He was so tired, even training with the army couldn't have prepared him for how much Chef Roberto would put him through.

"You little swine! I'll make you into mince meat and stick you into one of my pies!" Chef Roberto cursed, grabbing Alex by the neck. Alex eyes widened, trying to pry the fat fingers away from his throat. Air was slowly being cut off and he couldn't concentrate.

"Please..."

Agent Morris walked in then and quickly wrenched Alex away. "What have you been doing? You idiot, I told you we needed this job" Morris shouted, shaking him. Alex frowned and tried to pull away. "Apologise immediately to Chef" he ordered.

Alex swallowed heavily. Apologise? To that fat oaf? No way! But if it was what he must do, he'd better get on and do it. "I apologise unreservedly to you Chef Roberto" Alex murmured, somehow it managed to come out sarcastic and mocking. "I will never speak to you like that again" Alex promised.

"JAHH! Insolent boy! I'm warning you Dorrans! If he takes another step out of line, I'm hurling him in front of Mr Gregorovich" Chef Roberto threatened. He looked quite a sight, throwing his huge arms up in the air. Not dissimilar to a gorillia in heat Alex thought. Which of course made him smirk which was seen both by Chef and his 'father.'

Morris hit him round the head, glaring at him. "I apologise for his behaviour. I promise this won't happen again" Morris nodded. Chef sneered and turned on his heel, barking at a waiter that had just came in.

Alex just sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "That was close" he muttered. Morris just sent him a withering look. "I just told him the truth" Alex shrugged.

"Well next time, keep that shut. Otherwise this whole thing will fall apart" Morris warned. Alex rolled his eyes and nodded at him.

"Don't worry, I won't ruin this. It could be my only chance in destroying him" Alex murmured, looking around for any listeners. He would not jeopardise this for anything.

Alex quickly got undressed for bed before brushing his teeth. No doubt that there was cameras watching his every move.

"There's a small gathering tomorrow. I'll be waiter to them. I'll see if I can get you a job up there even with your big ears" Morris murmured. I understood what he meant. He'll go up top and listen in for anything we could report back to HQ.

"Oh thanks I love how you try and help me then insult me. I'm sure there's some logic in that somewhere" Alex chuckled, eyes shutting. He needed his rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day he would start to plot.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Dorrans!" the chef yelled, passing pots onto different sides of the oven. "Where are those plates I wanted?" Roberto demanded.

Alex quickly grabbed them off the side they were warming on, burning them in the process. "Do they need to be that hot?" Alex growled, looking at his red hands.

Roberto whacked Alex round the head with one of his gorilla sized hands. "Idiot boy! You can't serve food on cold plates! Now go and take those bins out. I won't have mess in my kitchen!" Roberto shouted at a pouting Alex.

"Sure thing gorilla" Alex murmured, grabbing the bin and hurrying out.

Alex put the bins outside before leaning on the wall. He just needed a few minutes. He peered round the corner of the building, seeing two of the butlers smoking. Perfect time for eavesdropping.

Getting out of his pocket the little microphone he has been given, he placed it around the corner, low to the ground. Quickly putting on some headphones, he sat down in the gravel.

"Fucking hell, I swear Gregorovich gives me the creeps" Alex heard one say.

"I know, Jesus Christ they all do. Did you get a look at those papers they were reading. It mentioned something about a bomb under the Foreign Secretary" another waiter whispered. Alex could even hear him take a heavy drag from his cigarette.

"Do you think we should tell someone? I mean, he doesn't employ us all the time" the first one muttered. Obviously they didn't want to be overheard.

"Are you kidding? If they can plot to blow up the Foreign Secretary, just think what they can do to us" the second guy scoffed.

"You're right. We should keep quiet otherwise we'll end up dead" the first one sighed.

"We should get inside. Oh look who it is? How about I help you with that Martha? Then you can help me after" the second guy sneered.

"Fuck off Johnson! I haven't got time for your childish ways!" a woman snapped.

Alex jumped up and pulled the microphone and quickly stuffed it all in his pocket. Just then a girl aged around 16 came round the corner. She had a heart shaped face, brown hair to her shoulders and pretty green eyes. She stopped when she saw Alex.

"Hey you alright? You look kind of pale" she asked, balancing the basket of washing she was carrying on a hip.

"Uh yeah I'm fine. Just needed to get some air you know" Alex nodded, not able to take his eyes off her.

"Okay I'd best put these on. Mr Gregorovich doesn't like dirty sheets" she smiled, heading to a small building just a bit away from the house.

"Wait, I'll help you carry it over" Alex called, running after her.

"Thanks, I'm Martha by the way" she introduced, handing him the basket.

"I'm Antony-" Alex was saying before Chef interrupted.

"Dorrans! How long does it take to put the bins out?" he called, standing out of the building.

"Antony Dorrans I take it. You should go to him. He's not someone you should annoy" Martha laughed, taking her baskets back.

"I've already got on his bad side" Alex smirked, running back to Chef Roberto. Jeez he felt like some sort of puppy.

"You listen here, next time you go chasing skirts I'll make sure your American ass is in my pies!" Chef Roberto growled, hauling him into the kitchen.

Alex however couldn't keep the smile off his face. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Hey thanks so much for all the reviews. You're great! Please do it all again :)**


End file.
